


Unity in Diversity

by Graffias



Series: Fragole e Champagne [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lei ha una sfilza di lavori persi e un disperato bisogno di soldi.<br/>Lui ha un locale da poter perdere e il bisogno di una finta fidanzata.<br/>E ditemi, per caso voi sapete qual è la capitale della Papuasia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unity in Diversity

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 16-05-2010.

 

 

I soldi non fanno la felicità, ma la sanità mentale sì, questo pensava Gloria man mano che vedeva la merce del negozio, dove fino al giorno prima lavorava, venire buttata alla meglio dentro a degli scatoloni.  
Erano mesi che non riusciva a trovare un lavoro decente e stabile. Spesso la notte, quando prima di addormentarsi elencava mentalmente per l’ennesima volta le bollette da pagare e gli elettrodomestici da riparare, aveva incubi in cui i suoi ex datori di lavoro la inseguivano con torce e forconi alla mano accusandola di aver portato loro sfortuna, che era colpa sua se le loro attività erano fallite o erano state costrette alla chiusura.  
All’inizio si era accontentata di fare la lavapiatti in un ristorante. Che aveva chiuso dopo una soffiata sui ratti che scorrazzavano allegramente per la cucina.  
Allora era andata a lavorare come commessa in una cartoleria, solo che era scoppiato un incendio, e lì ovviamente c’era molto materiale facilmente infiammabile…  
Quindi aveva nuovamente cercato lavoro come commessa, questa volta in un negozio di porcellane. Il proprietario era stato trovato dalla moglie a letto con un’altra, così l’amabile consorte – con un forte senso dello spettacolo – aveva pensato bene di chiedergli il divorzio andando a distruggergli tutta la merce in pieno giorno e sotto gli occhi di un facoltoso cliente.  
Dopo era finita proprio lì, in un negozio di oggettistica quantomeno bizzarra – strani oggetti in legno e ceramica provenienti dalle parti più disparate del mondo e di dubbia fattura artigianale – a lavorare alle dipendenze della signoria Rosita, un’eccentrica donna obesa sui cinquant’anni perennemente vestita con tuniche a stampe a fiori, che adesso aveva deciso di punto in bianco di cambiare vita. Trasferendosi nella Polinesia Francese.  
«Ma come in Polinesia?» le domandò ancora una volta, basita, mentre la donna le metteva bruscamente fra le braccia una grossa maschera di legno di dubbie origini africane – Gloria aveva visto di sottecchi la scritta in piccolo _made in_ col paese di origine cancellato – continuando così imperterrita a inscatolare l’intero negozio.  
«Sai, Mark – il surfista che ho conosciuto l’altro ieri, intendo – mi ha fatto questa bellissima proposta di aprire un bar sulla spiaggia proprio lì, unendo così l’utile al dilettevole e…»  
«Gli squali!» inventò Gloria. «In Polinesia ci sono degli squali grossi così!» gesticolò con una mano sola. Non sapeva bene se fosse vero, ma tanto valeva provarci. «Non si può fare surf in mezzo a degli squali bianchi di sei metri! Fallirete!»  
«Sciocchezze!» agitò una mano e schiuse uno scatolone con dello scotch da pacchi. «Mark tre anni fa ha avuto un incontro ravvicinato con uno squalo, ha perso tre dita del piede destro, ma è ancora vivo!»  
«Ma ha perso tre dita!»  
«Del piede, con le scarpe giuste non si nota».  
«Ma sono pur sempre tre dita!»  
«Ma è rimasto vivo, questo conta!» replicò seccata. «Ah, i surfisti!» sospirò poi, sognante. «Così impavidi e coraggiosi! Sfidano le onde e le bestie marine e sono disposti ad aspettare anche per una vita intera l’onda giusta!»  
Gloria era a dir poco sconvolta: quel ragazzo scapestrato e ciarlatano stava solamente spillando soldi a Rosita, e indirettamente le stava portando via il lavoro.  
«Quindi mentre tu starai sulla spiaggia, da sola sotto il sole a lavorare, lui starà in mare a farsi squartare allegramente dagli squali?!»  
Rosita s’imbronciò, riprese la maschera di legno che le aveva affidato e riprese ad impacchettare tutto.  
«Dici così solo perché non hai ascoltato Mark parlare della sua vita e delle sue avventure, tu non capisci il vero spirito del surf e non senti il richiamo delle onde!»  
«Lo dico anche per il tuo bene! Come puoi lasciare non solo la tua attività, ma anche l’intero continente e avventurarti così in un’impresa di questo genere?»  
Rosita sembrò quietarsi un po’, sospirò e si mise a cercare qualcosa in una scatola ancora aperta.  
«Ascolta, _lo so_ che stai parlando anche per il mio bene, ma ho cinquantatre anni e ho sempre preso il mio sovrappeso talmente poco sul serio da divertire così tanto gli altri da spingerli a loro volta ad essere poco seri con me: sono sola, senza un uomo o un amico che mi faccia compagnia all’alba della mia vecchiaia, e mi ritrovo con un negozio pieno di cianfrusaglie e un dolce fatto in casa a coccolarmi la sera» prese ciò che cercava. «Forse giunta in Polinesia resterò senza Mark, ma ho abbastanza la testa sulle spalle e abbastanza solitudine nel cuore da credere che quantomeno così mi sentirò pazza di felicità almeno una volta nella vita, non importa come» le mise fra le mani una scatola più lunga che larga.  
C’era qualcosa di sbagliato ma detto in modo sensato nelle parole di Rosita, contornate tra l’altro da una malinconia dal retrogusto amaro, e Gloria non riuscì a controbattere, sentendosi in gola la sensazione di ritrovarsi fra le mani un bicchiere di cristallo bello e pregiato, ma troppo fragile per poter essere quotidianamente usato. Le illusioni e i sogni sono fatti della stessa sostanza bella e fragile, e talvolta anche la speranza è rivestita del medesimo materiale.  
Con un grosso sospiro, si decise ad aprire la scatola: dentro c’era un carillon del vento grosso quanto un braccio, con le canne di bambù e il pendente centrale a forma di farfalla intagliata e non trattata. Era uno dei suoi preferiti al negozio, l’aveva adocchiato subito quando era stata assunta.  
«Sei una brava ragazza, Gloria» le disse, «quando nella vita ti troverai davanti a delle buone opportunità, pensa a me, vuoi?» le sorrise. «Prova ad essere abbastanza pazza da non farti sfuggire niente: non rincorrere i treni, _prendili_!» le richiuse la scatola fra le braccia, spingendola dolcemente di più verso di lei.  
Gloria si morse un labbro con gli occhi lucidi, assentì e la guardò tornare ai pacchi.  
«Rosy, ti lascio il mio indirizzo» tirò su col naso e strinse di più la scatola a sé, «così potrai mandarmi una cartolina».  
«Va bene!» le sorrise.  
«Buon viaggio e buona fortuna» quasi mormorò, posando il bigliettino col suo indirizzo sul vecchio bancone.  
«Grazie!» la salutò agitando una mano mentre lei già andava via. «Fammi sapere quando ti laurei!»  
«Se mai potrò pagare le tasse universitarie, quest’anno» sussurrò Gloria, uscita dal locale.  
Era sola, sconsolata e senza lavoro.  
Era nella merda.

 

Piccoli doloretti sparsi, una sensazione morbida e soffocante, gola arsa e mal di testa, ecco cosa sentiva Andrea quella mattina mentre si stava risvegliando.  
Niente di che, ciò voleva dire semplicemente una cosa: si era ubriacato fino al punto da non capire più dove fosse, e uno dei suoi amici l’aveva portato a dormire a casa propria, sul divano.  
E chi poteva mai essere l’amico che l’aveva così gentilmente ospitato?  
«Lucianooooooo?» biascicò a occhi chiusi, muovendo le mani a tastoni tutto intorno, alla cieca ricerca di un cellulare o un orologio per sapere che ore fossero.  
«Eccomi, eccomi!» si lamentò l’amico, entrando nella stanza con espressione esasperata. «Non urlare così che sono soltanto le dieci del mattino, e se la tipa che mi sono portato a casa ieri sera si sveglia in malo modo, non avrò poi molte opportunità di bissare in mattinata: lo sai come sono fatte le donne, basta poco per far venire loro _mal di testa_ ».  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo del mal di testa dell’ennesima zoccola che ti sei portato a letto» delirò, provando ad aprire gli occhi pesti di sonno, «mi preoccupo del _mio_ di mal di testa!»  
«Ah, quello ti passerà, come sempre!» gesticolò, andando a preparare un caffè.  
Andrea respirò profondamente, si alzò dal divano barcollando e andò in cucina dall’amico.  
«Io non capisco come faccia tu a vivere così» si stropicciò gli occhi e cercò una sedia libera dove sedersi, «sembra che nulla che possa sconvolgerti, prendi tutto con una leggerezza che mi dà sui nervi!»  
«Ha parlato quello che ieri sera si è ubriacato» ribatté con un sorrisetto ironico e porgendogli una tazzina di caffè.  
«Vorrei vedere te al posto mio!» afferrò la zuccheriera e prese due cucchiaini di zucchero. «Mio nonno sta per tornare in città! Ho due settimane di tempo per trovare una fidanzata che possa piacergli o penserà che sono un cazzaro senza speranza, che mio padre non mi ha cresciuto bene e che non sono adatto a proseguire l’attività di famiglia. E affiderà _La Caravella_ a mio zio!»  
«Effettivamente quest’ultima parte potrebbe essere un vero disastro» annuì dispiaciuto Luciano, «se quel grazioso bar al centro chiudesse i battenti, io non potrei più far finta il sabato sera di offrire qualcosa alle mie donne: dovrei pagare sul serio per tutte, quando in realtà finora per me ha sempre offerto la casa».  
Andrea fece finta di non sentirlo e si mise le mani fra i capelli.  
«A mio zio non importa nulla del _Caravella_ , ma il locale è storico, appartiene alla nostra famiglia da più di tre generazioni, e lui sa che ogni pezzo d’arredamento vale un occhio della testa: rivenderà tutto, pezzo dopo pezzo, per costruirsi poi un locale tutto suo da qualche altra parte» distrattamente mise nel caffè altri due cucchiaini di zucchero.  
«Le liti tra fratelli, quando c’è un’eredità in mezzo, non portano mai niente di buono» commentò saggiamente.  
Andrea portò la tazzina alle labbra, bevve. Storse la bocca. «Che schifo!»  
«Eh sì, un vero schifo» concordò con convinzione.  
«Non la situazione, il caffè! Quanto cazzo di zucchero c’ho messo?!» allontanò la tazzina da sé, sdegnato.  
«Che ne so, mica posso essere sempre il tuo maggiordomo di fiducia!» ribatté stizzito. «Ma poi, tuo nonno, se sa che tuo zio vorrebbe rivendere tutto, perché mai pensa di affidargli il locale, scusa?»  
«Perché pensa che, piuttosto che vederlo agonizzare sotto una mal gestione, sia meglio venderlo» sospirò stancamente, stendendo le gambe sotto al tavolo e alzando la testa al soffitto. «Se solo mio nonno fosse meno tradizionalista…»  
«In tutta onestà, non capisco cosa possa pretendere di più tuo nonno: il bar continua ad avere un sacco di clienti – la vostra pasticceria e il vostro gelato sono richiestissimi – è un punto d’incontro conosciuto da tutti e il fine settimana la sera è pieno come un uovo; la vostra famiglia è una delle più conosciute e bene in vista della città, forse addirittura dai primi del Novecento – e non sai quA0

proseguendo, non dovrebbe aver nulla da dire» scosse la testa e bevve il proprio caffè.  
«Non si tratta di questo» si passò la mano sulla fronte e si stropicciò di nuovo gli occhi, «mio nonno dice sempre che il bisnonno riuscì a mandare avanti il _Caravella_ perché aveva il sostegno della moglie, una donna forte e volitiva che l’aiutava in pasticceria e che lo sosteneva quando i tempi diventavano bui. Vuole che io gli faccia vedere che genere di donna ho al mio fianco, in che mani finirà un giorno il locale!»  
«Beh» fece stupito, «tuo nonno resterà solo per pochi giorni, no? Posso prestarti la mia agenda: conosco un sacco di ragazze che potresti facilmente convincere a…»  
«No» lo fermò, intuendo le sue intenzioni, «non posso presentare a mio nonno una delle sciacquette qualsiasi che ti porti a letto!»  
«Mi ritengo personalmente offeso» arricciò il naso, «le mie donne sono tutte estremamente belle».  
«Esatto» batté una mano sul tavolo, come a sottolineare la cosa, «le tue donne sono tutte belle, ma non hanno un cervello, perché se l’avessero non verrebbero a letto con te consapevoli del fatto che le stai prendendo per il culo!»  
«Non con tutte faccio sesso anale!»  
«Non è questo il punto!» si disperò. «Mi serve una ragazza intelligente, colta, responsabile e determinata. Una donna che a prima vista porti mio nonno a pensare che potrebbe essere un’ottima dirigente!»  
Luciano ponderò brevemente la lista delle qualità elencate dall’amico.  
«Ti serve un uomo, in pratica. Scusa ma, se ti fai gay non fai prima?»  
«No!» batté i pugni contro il tavolo.  
«E non disperarti così tanto!» si stupì. «Non capisco proprio come tu possa sempre prendere ogni mio consiglio per il verso sbagliato».  
«E io non capisco come tu possa essere il mio migliore amico!» poggiò stancamente la fronte contro il tavolo. «Che ho fatto di male per meritarti?»  
«Al primo anno del liceo sei arrivato in ritardo e l’unico posto rimasto libero in classe era quello accanto al mio, è così che ci siamo conosciuti, è questa la tua colpa: sei un ritardatario».  
«Voglio un amico normale» si lamentò con la bocca contro il tavolo, «e anche una donna normale».  
Luciano gli fece sollevare la testa afferendolo per i capelli.  
«Andiamo, amico, sei belloccio! Hai i capelli di un normale castano e gli occhi scuri, anche se non di una tonalità particolarmente affascinante come i miei, ma…»  
«Grazie per i complimenti, sai sempre come tirarmi su».  
«Voglio dire» tagliò corto, «le donne non ti sono mai mancate, hai un tuo fascino, non credo proprio che in poco tempo non riuscirai ad avere almeno una, dico _una_ , che corrisponda ai canoni pretesi da tuo nonno!»  
Andrea gli allontanò la mano dai capelli.  
«Sai qual è il problema? Che il tipo di donna che piace a mio nonno, non è il tipo di donna che solitamente io e te frequentiamo!»  
«In pratica tuo nonno ti vorrebbe accasato con una tipa occhialuta, secchiona, femminista, che esce poco la sera, che ti cita libri che tu non hai mai letto perché superiori alle cento pagine, che non porta mai la gonna ma che in cambio sa qual è la capitale della Papuasia?»  
Lo guardò accigliato. «Qual è la capitale della Papuasia?»  
Luciano schioccò la lingua e strizzò un occhio, puntò un dito verso di lui. «Appunto! Hai proprio bisogno di una così!» si alzò dal tavolo.  
«Dove vai, adesso?» si stupì. Gli sorrise e lo schiaffeggiò affettuosamente, come se fosse stato un bambino.  
«A svegliare la mia bella addormentata: le tipe come lei non sopravvivono se non hanno accanto amiche che conosco la capitale della Papuasia!»  
«Ma io non so nemmeno dove cazzo sia la Papuasia!» si esasperò.  
«Neanch’io» fece spallucce, «dov’è il problema?»  
«Ma si può sapere almeno cos’hai intenzione di fare?!» provò a fermarlo sulla porta.  
«I soldi a te non mancano, giusto? Ti manca solo una donna».  
«Beh» aggrottò la fronte, «direi di sì».  
«Allora affittiamo una donna».  
Andrea sbarrò gli occhi.  
«MA SEI PAZZO?!»  
«Ssst!» gli fece cenno di abbassare la voce per non svegliare la ragazza in camera sua e ritornò al tavolo. «Andiamo, perché no? Mica devi pagare una donnina di poca virtù! Noi dobbiamo cercare una tizia pronta ad accettare una bella cifretta per fingere di stare con te, ma che sia anche abbastanza a posto da non spendere tutti soldini in vestiti e make-up! Una che sia _seriamente_ intelligente, insomma!»  
«E credi davvero che una ragazza intelligente si farà pagare per una cosa simile?»  
«Perché no?» era sinceramente sconcertato. «Ci sono donne che si fanno pagare per mostrare le chiappe per trenta secondi in delle pubblicità per l’acqua minerale!»  
Andrea si passò le mani sul volto. «Il discorso non fa una piega!» esclamò sarcastico.  
«Andiamo! Fammi chiedere alla mia amichetta se conosce qualcuna che fa al caso nostro e andrà tutto bene: tu non perderai il _Caravella_ e io continuerò a far finta che tanto per me non offre sempre la casa!» e corse in camera da letto.  
«Tanto non ci porterà nulla di buono, tutto ciò!» piagnucolò, poggiando la fronte contro il tavolo.  
E il disastro cominciò ad ingranare.

 

Gloria respirò a fondo, si concentrò, si morse un labbro e girò la chiave inglese.  
E subito dopo un fiotto d’acqua la colpì in pieno volto.  
Urlando, andò alla cieca a chiudere l’acqua – letteralmente alla cieca: aveva gli occhiali pieni di schizzi – e tornata al lavello prese istericamente il rubinetto a colpi di chiave inglese; gli puntò un dito contro.  
«Guarda che ti riparerò, eh? Non ho affatto bisogno di chiamare un idraulico e spendere soldi! Io ti riparerò, capito? Io posso fare di tutto, _di tutto_ nella vita! Ho fatto e superato l’esame di Diritto Privato e quindi posso fare anche questo!» altri colpi di chiave inglese.  
Federica, la sua svampitissima coinquilina dai perfetti capelli ricci e biondi, rientrò in quel momento a casa, trovandola delirante e con la maglietta zuppa d’acqua.  
«Glory, cosa stai facendo?»  
«Sto scambiando quattro chiacchiere col nostro lavello, non vedi?»  
«E funziona?»  
«No!»  
«E allora perché continui?»  
«Non lo so nemmeno io perché!» assestò un altro paio di colpi e poi si sedette al tavolo, piagnucolando. «Non ce la faccio più, voglio un lavoro, voglio dei soldi! Voglio un lavello nuovo!» l’amica si sedette al suo fianco.  
«Tesoro, mi dispiace tanto aver fatto finire il mio anello col pavé di falsi zirconi rosa nello scarico, non sapevo mica che così avrei combinato un danno talmente grosso e a nostre spese!» sporse il labbro e mise le mani sulle sue. «Però, se vuoi, ho qui dei soldi» prese la minuscola pochette fucsia con le paillette che aveva con sé, l’aprì, «ecco, cinque euro. Ce la facciamo con questi a chiamare l’idraulico?»  
Gloria sporse il labbro più di quanto l’aveva sporto Federica, stava per scoppiare in un pianto isterico, ma si fermò.  
«Non credo, tienili pure» glieli restituì. «Faccio un caffè» si rialzò dal tavolo.  
«Comunque» sembrò rianimarsi, «ho passato la notte da un ragazzo davvero carino-carino!»  
«Uhm-uhm» le annuì distrattamente mentre svitava la caffettiera.  
«Abbiamo fatto un sacco di _cose_ , ma la cosa davvero più importante è che» si entusiasmò, «tieniti forte… ti ho trovato un lavoro!»  
Gloria si voltò a guardarla col barattolo del caffè in mano.  
«Eh? No, scusa, cosa c’entra il tipo che ti sei fatta, o meglio, da cui ti sei fatta fare, con un mio possibile lavoro?!»  
«Dunque» si schiarì la voce e provò a spiegarle meglio. «Ero a casa di questo ragazzo fantastico, no? Abbiamo passato la notte insieme e poi al risveglio mi ha fatto un paio di domande, tipo se sapessi qual è la capitale della Papuasia…»  
«La Papuasia?» si accigliò. «Che c’entra la Papuasia?»  
«Sai che non lo so?» si accigliò a sua volta. «Comunque, Papuasia a parte, mi ha chiesto se per caso conoscessi una ragazza molto in gamba, intelligente e sufficientemente carina, perché ad un suo amico serve qualcuna che finga per un paio di giorni di essere la sua fidanzata, e io ho pensato a te! Ti pagheranno, non è meraviglioso?» le brillavano gli occhi.  
Sgranò gli occhi e posò con forza la caffettiera sul fornello. «No!»  
«Come no? Ti pagheranno una cifra assurda, e non dovrai faticare per nulla!»  
«Ma stai ascoltando quel che dici? Come posso fingere di stare con qualcuno per soldi?» s’indignò.  
«Beh, nei film le attrici fingono sempre di stare con qualcuno, e lo fanno per soldi» e ne era convinta.  
«Ma sono attrici, è il loro mestiere fingere! Ecco: perché non si cercano un’attrice, piuttosto?»  
«Perché a loro serve una ragazza che non finga di essere intelligente, ma che lo sia davvero. O almeno così mi hanno detto» si perplesse.  
«Sì, ma questi qua, che si mettono a cercare fidanzate in affitto…» gesticolò, «ma con che razza di persone esci?» si meravigliò.  
«Guarda che sono ragazzi molto educati e distinti» fece piccata.  
«Lo sono anche i migliori serial killer» scosse la testa controllando il caffè sul fornello.  
«Mi hanno detto: dille che la pagheremo, terremo le mani a posto e non ci proveremo, al massimo ci sarà da fingere qualche bacetto, niente di più».  
«E si può sapere perché mai hanno bisogno di una fidanzata finta?» preparò le tazzine e la zuccheriera.  
«Non ne hanno bisogno entrambi, solo uno» precisò. «Deve far finta davanti a suo nonno di avere una ragazza in gamba, o lui non gli lascerà il locale di sua proprietà: è un uomo molto all’antica, tiene al fatto che il nipote abbia una donna seria al fianco» annuì solennemente.  
Gloria si sedette al tavolo e mise fra di loro il vassoio col caffè.  
«Ma anche se fosse, come faccio a fidarmi di questi?» gesticolò ancora, agitata. «Dicono che non ne approfitteranno e non mi metteranno le mani addosso, ma vanno in giro chiedendo una fidanzata finta, non è tanto da gente normale!»  
«Prenderemo prima un appuntamento! Te li farò incontrare!» propose. «Su, Glory! Hai bisogno di soldi, hai le tasse da pagare, hai di nuovo perso il lavoro… e loro ti offrono una bella cifra, _trattabile_! Almeno accetta di incontrarli, no?»  
Gloria sbuffò, incrociò le braccia al petto e accavallò le gambe. Lo sguardo le cadde sulla scatola con il carillon del vento che le aveva regalato Rosita – non l’aveva ancora appeso.  
“Quando nella vita ti troverai davanti a delle buone opportunità, pensa a me, vuoi?”  
«Ok» esalò, «ma li incontreremo in un locale pubblico e all’aperto!»  
E il disastro fece un altro giro di vite.

 

Prima che svoltassero l’angolo per recarsi al bar, Federica la spinse contro il muro e, sfoderando un rossetto, riprovò per la milionesima volta a truccarla almeno un pochino.  
«Metti le labbra _cos-heeeeeeeeeeee_ …» la supplicò, facendole vedere come fare e armeggiando con lo stick.  
«Allontana quel coso dal colore opinabile da me!» le spinse il braccio. «Sono squattrinata, non disperata!»  
«E dai, un pochino di trucco per fare un’impressione migliore!»  
«Non se ne parla! Se mi vogliono, mi pigliano così come sono!» la scansò dirigendosi a passo di marcia verso il locale; l’amica le trotterellò dietro. «Come hai detto che si chiamano?»  
«Luciano e Andrea. Quello che ha bisogno della fidanzata finta è Andrea, il figlio del proprietario del bar dove stiamo andando».  
Gloria si fermò proprio sulla soglia del separé che tracciava l’aria all’aperto del locale.  
« _La Caravella_ , eh?» inarcò un sopracciglio. «E se non ricordo male…» mormorò. Entrò nella zona dei tavolini e si guardò intorno fino a quando non li vide.  
Faccia da bronzo, capelli neri e occhi chiari, aveva iniziato a farsi le lampade abbronzanti a diciotto anni. Gloria non capiva come avessero mai potuto le sue compagne di classe sbavare dietro ad un simile emerito imbecille: memorizzava un sonetto di Shakespeare a caso tutte le volte che doveva uscire con una nuova ragazza, per poterglielo recitare, scordandoselo immediatamente dopo, però. _Luciano_.  
Faccia da eterno sciroccato, occhi scuri, capelli costantemente tenuti alla cazzo che contribuivano a dargli maggiormente l’aria da perfetto idiota – ma le ragazze dicevano tutte che con i capelli spettinati così era sexy – e al polso un orologio che costava quando un rene. Sempre. Tuttora Gloria non capiva perché mai la sua compagna di banco all’epoca se lo fosse ripresa tutte le volte che si erano lasciati. Misteri dell’ingenuità adolescenziale, si renda grazie a Zac Efron. _Andrea_.  
Lei vide loro.  
Loro videro lei.  
Luciano continuò a sorridere e ad agitare un braccio in direzione di Federica.  
Andrea sembrò svegliarsi e alzò le sopracciglia all’inverosimile.  
Gloria imprecò e girò sui tacchi.  
«Dio mio!»  
«Che c’è?» si stupì Federica. «Perché stai andando via? Non capisco…» ero sinceramente confusa.  
«Fede, ascoltami: io non faccio per quel tipo di ragazzi, capisci? Cioè, hanno degli standard a cui non appartengo e non voglio nemmeno appartenere! Sono un altro mondo rispetto a me!»  
«Ma loro hanno detto che vogliono proprio qualcuno di diverso da loro! Ho parlato loro di te e hanno detto che eri perfetta!»  
Gloria si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Hanno detto così?»  
«Siii-ìììì!» cantilenò. «Dai, andiamo al tavolo, adesso!» la tirò per la manica; Gloria sbuffò alzando gli occhi al cielo e la seguì.  
«Ciao, ragazzi!» cinguettò Federica, davanti ai due; Gloria sfoderò un finto sorriso.  
Andrea l’indicò con sul volto l’espressione di chi non riesce a ricordare bene qualcosa.  
«Ma… ma… io ti conosco! Tu sei _Cosa_ , la compagna di banco di _Cosa_!» schioccò le dita. « _Cosa_ , _Cosa_ della VB!» si voltò verso l’amico. «Come si chiamava _Cosa_ della VB con cui sono stato al quinto anno?»  
Federica li guardò stupita. «Voi due siete stati insieme?!»  
«No» rispose atona Gloria, «non sono la seconda _Cosa_ a cui si riferisce».  
«Quale _Cosa_?» fece Luciano. «Tu di _Cose_ ne hai avute, al quinto anno!»  
« _Cosa_ con i capelli così!» fece gesti.  
«Senti, _Coso_ » si esasperò Gloria, «si chiamava Erica!»  
«Ah sì, Erica!» assentì Luciano. «Quella che ti ha fatto tutti quei disegnini amorosi sul banco col bianchetto, che poi abbiamo sentito puzza di vernice per una settimana intera!» si voltò verso Gloria. «Però io di te non mi ricordo…» si accigliò.  
«La cosa non mi sorprende» biascicò ironica.  
«Tu eri la compagna di banco di Erica» continuò Andrea, «ricordo che il tuo nome inizia per G... Gi, gi, gi… Giulia?»  
«No».  
«Gisella?»  
«No».  
«Giovanna?»  
«No».  
«Giorgia?»  
«No».  
«Gi…»  
«GLORIA!» l’interruppe bruscamente, si sedette davanti a loro. «Andrea, Luciano» pronunciò i loro nomi indicandoli.  
«Però» si sorprese Luciano, «si ricorda di noi!»  
«Difficile dimenticare il famoso figlio del proprietario del _Caravella_ e il suo fidato amico» fece un sorrisetto sarcastico. «Tutte le ragazze non vedevano l’ora che arrivasse il sabato pomeriggio per sfilare al corso qui davanti al bar, bei tempi».  
Luciano la stava ancora fissando.  
«Perché non mi ricordo di te?» era confuso.  
«Forse perché non mi hai mai baciata?»  
«Probabile, o forse perché hai un aspetto troppo anonimo».  
Un sopracciglio di Gloria scattò in alto e sembrò che anche lei stesse per scattare alzandosi dalla sedia.  
«Ehi, ehi!» richiamò l’attenzione di tutti Andrea. «Time out, ok? Non siamo qui per litigare, va bene?»  
Gloria sospirò e incrociò con forza le braccia al petto.  
«Ok, proviamo a trattare allora: cosa dovrei fare di preciso in quanto finta fidanzata?»  
Andrea fece per aprire bocca, ma Luciano intervenne per primo.  
«Per prima cosa: sai dirci qual è la capitale della Papuasia?»  
Gloria lo fissò, stupefatta. «La capitale della Papua Nuova Guinea?»  
«Prego?» non l’aveva capita.  
«Papuasia è il nome desueto della Papua Nuova Guinea» precisò esasperata.  
«Ah! Ecco allora perché non la sapevo: perché non si chiama più così!» si perplesse. «E da dove mi è venuto allora?»  
«Port Moresby» continuò Gloria, «la capitale è Port Moresby, comunque».  
«Port Moresby» ripeté ammirato, «mi piace come suona, potrei costruire un locale notturno e chiamarlo così» annuì con convinzione.  
Gloria lo guardò scettica. «E sai dirmi dove si trova Papeete?»  
«Certo» schioccò la lingua come se avesse detto un’ovvietà, «a Milano Marittima!»  
«Davvero? L’ultima volta che ho controllato si trovava a Tahiti, nella Polinesia Francese».  
L’altro ragazzo si portò una mano sulla fronte. «Amico, credo che lei si riferisse alla città, non alla disco beach…»  
Il ragazzo fece una smorfia di disappunto. «Caspita, vuol dire che mi hanno già rubato l’idea…»  
Andrea si schiarì la voce. «Gloria, ascolta, ad esser sinceri mi fa piacere che la ragazza in questione sia proprio tu: ok, non ci conosciamo bene, ma sappiamo chi siamo e ciò ci crea meno imbarazzi giusto?»  
«Uhm» arricciò il naso, «seh».  
«Voglio dire, non ci vediamo da un paio di anni, ma sappiamo entrambi su per giù che tipo di persone siamo: ti fidi di me, no?»  
Storse la bocca. «Insomma».  
Luciano indossò teatralmente gli occhiali da sole e scrisse una cifra su un tovagliolino del bar, lo passò a lei.  
«Ho davvero bisogno di un aiuto» continuò Andrea, «non ho ancora una ragazza stabile, non so ancora quando e se mai l’avrò e non so nemmeno se comunque corrisponderà ai canoni richiesti da mio nonno, ma non posso e non voglio perdere il _Caravella_ , capisci?»  
Gloria prese il tovagliolo e lesse la cifra, tamburellò le dita sul tavolo: con quei soldi avrebbe potuto sistemare per bene un paio di cose, fra cui le tasse universitarie e il lavello del diavolo.  
“Quando nella vita ti troverai davanti a delle buone opportunità, pensa a me, vuoi?”  
«Non devi pagare soltanto la mia recitazione» fece un sorriso furbo, «devi pagare anche il mio silenzio dopo i fatti».  
Luciano si abbassò gli occhiali sulla punta del naso. «Astuta, la ragazza!»  
«Facciamo cinquecento di più e l’affare è fatto» ribatté Gloria.  
«Due e cinquanta» replicò Luciano.  
«Trecento» incalzò lei.  
«Aggiudicato» schioccò le dita in direzione di Andrea, che lo guardò allucinato.  
«Cosa stai facendo?! Non pretenderai mica che ti dia i soldi?!»  
«Rovini sempre l’atmosfera» si stizzì.  
«Voglio la metà dei soldi prima dell’incontro col nonno» li avvertì Gloria, prendendo una penna dalla borsa e scrivendo il proprio numero su un altro tovagliolo di carta, «ma dovremo comunque incontrarci prima per conoscerci meglio, nel caso ci facciano alcune domande, e anche per accordarci su alcune cose, come che genere di storia inventare nel caso ci chiedano come ci siamo conosciuti».  
«Per me va bene» assentì, prese il numero.  
«Ci vediamo allora domani qui, stessa ora?»  
«Sì» sospirò.  
Gloria si alzò dal tavolo, vide che Federica fissava ancora Luciano: le afferrò un braccio.  
«E andiamo, su!» si esasperò.  
«Ciao-ciao!» salutò tutti la ragazza.  
«Ciao, dolcezze!» ammiccò Luciano.  
«Ciao» mugugnò Andrea, incerto.  
Gloria li salutò con un cenno secco del capo.  
«A domani».  
E il disastro imboccò la sua via.

 

«Niente Grilli Parlanti misogini, oggi?» gli domandò sarcasticamente, sedendosi al tavolo davanti a lui.  
«No» sospirò, «ho notato che stranamente tu e Luciano non andate affatto d’accordo».  
«Chissà come mai».  
Andrea preferì non risponderle e chiamò un cameriere per ordinare qualcosa.  
«Sai» le disse quando il cameriere si allontanò, «ai tempi della scuola mi chiedevo sempre come mai tu ce l’avessi così tanto con me».  
«Non ce l’avevo con te» si sorprese, «solo non ti trovavo interessante».  
Rise nervoso. «Non è certo un complimento».  
Si tolse la giacca. «Su dai, i tipi come me ormai sono stati fin troppo portati alla ribalta dai film per teenagers, fossi un’adolescente ora non proverei nemmeno gusto a classificarmi come la sfigata e secchiona della classe: penserei di non essere abbastanza alternativa. Sai com’ero e come sono, in quale mondo io avrei mai potuto trovare qualcosa di cui parlare con te?»  
«Ok, ma come facevi a dire che io non fossi interessante a prescindere?»  
Lo guardò in faccia intrecciando le dita. «Mentre tu ti sentivi senza dubbio importante perché il locale di tuo padre era il più _in_ della città, la reggia degli happy hour e il luogo di passaggio obbligatorio per tutti voi fighetti, io il sabato pomeriggio mi divertivo a star seduta a terra dentro una libreria a leggere _Harry Potter_ , con sempre in tasca un d20. E per tua informazione» prese qualcosa dalla tasca, «il d20 non è una posizione del kamasutra che non conosci, ma questo» gli mise sotto gli occhi un dado a venti facce.  
Andrea fissò il dado deglutendo. «Ok, non ho la minima idea di cosa tu facessi e faccia ancora con un simile _coso_ , e hai ragione, eravamo e siamo parecchio diversi» lei rimise il dado in tasca, «ma non per questo non potevamo e non possiamo provare a parlare, no? Perché mi evitavi? Ogni volta che entravo nella tua classe e mi avvicinavo al tuo banco, tu sgusciavi via!»  
«Stavi con Erica!» si stupì. «Perché mai avrei dovuto restare lì a guardarvi pomiciare! Una volta che mi sono azzardata a tornare prima in classe vi ho pure trovato con le mani addosso!»  
«Questo posso capirlo, ma scappavi proprio, perché?!»  
«Mi sentivo fuori luogo» tagliò corto, «e non vedo proprio perché dovremmo parlare di questo alla bellezza di cinque anni di distanza! Non ti ricordavi nemmeno il mio nome!»  
«Perché non mi hai mai nemmeno dato la possibilità di presentarmi!»  
«Beh, adesso sai come mi chiamo, siamo a posto, no? Possiamo tornare sul vero motivo di quest’appuntamento?»  
Andrea si passò le mani sul volto. «Sì».  
«Dunque» sospirò mentre il cameriere le serviva un caffè, «ci sono dei posti che tuo nonno sa benissimo che frequenti spesso? Potremmo dirgli che ci siamo conosciuti lì» suggerì.  
«Sa che gioco a tennis».  
Si guardarono in faccia.  
«Seriamente, mi ci vedi, non dico con una racchetta in mano, ma almeno come raccattapalle?»  
«Effettivamente no» convenne lui. «Potremmo far finta che uno dei due abbia tamponato l’altro? È un classico!»  
«No, non ho la patente» sbuffò. «Una rimpatriata fra ex compagni di classe?» propose. «Frequentavamo la stessa scuola, ci può stare».  
«Sì, direi che si può fare. Gli diremo che hai accompagnato delle mie compagne di classe che erano anche tue amiche, ci siamo ricordati che ci conoscevamo di vista e… abbiamo iniziato a parlare…»  
«E da cosa nasce cosa e così via, ok» strinse. «Chi ha fatto la prima mossa?»  
«Tu» rispose deciso.  
«Perché proprio io?» protestò allibita.  
«A mio nonno piacciono le donne intraprendenti, gli farai una buona impressione» fece spallucce.  
«Ma mi ci vedi a fare la prima mossa?!»  
«Mettiamo caso che, non so, mi hai dato il tuo numero di cellulare con la scusa di prestarmi un CD?» inventò.  
«Che tipo di CD potrebbe mai interessare ad entrambi?» arricciò il naso.  
«Tu che musica ascolti?»  
«Indie Rock».  
Aggrottò la fronte. «Rock indiano?»  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. «No! Facciamo che ti ho citato un verso di una canzone, tu mi hai chiesto di chi fosse, non conoscevi il gruppo e io allora ti ho detto che ti avrei prestato un CD».  
«Aggiudicato. Da quanto tempo stiamo insieme?»  
«Dipende» si strinse nelle spalle, «per tuo nonno quanto deve essere lunga una storia per essere seria?»  
«Uhm» si grattò la testa, «diciamo un sei mesi?»  
«Facciamo otto. Cosa devo sapere di te?»  
«Non mi piace il calcio».  
Lo guardò basita.  
«Devo urlare al miracolo? Sei il primo essere di sesso maschile che incontro a dirmi una cosa simile».  
«Più semplicemente non mi piacciono gli sport di squadra: ho costantemente paura di non capire bene gli altri e combinare guai».  
«Soffri di complessi d’inferiorità?» fece ironica.  
«Un po’» si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Andare in giro con uno che ha l’ego grande quanto la reggia di Versailles non ti aiuta, però, eh?»  
«Luciano è narcisista e invadente, spesso anche inopportuno, ma la maggior parte delle volte fa così perché crede di poter aiutare sempre e comunque gli altri: il suo è dell’altruismo travestito da presunzione».  
«In breve è un impiccione».  
«Beh» storse la bocca, «anche. Ha un cuore buono, però, tutto sommato. E tu, che ci fai con Federica?» insinuò col suo stesso tono ironico.  
«Diciamo che sto con lei per lo stesso motivo per cui stavo con Erica a scuola» alzò gli occhi al cielo, «io finisco sempre con quelle così!»  
«In breve, hai uno spirito da crocerossina».  
«Non dovresti ironizzare molto su questo, considerando che è anche ciò che mi sta portando ad aiutarti».  
Mise le mani avanti sorridendo. «Come non detto».  
«Non digerisco né il latte, né l’aglio» iniziò a parlargli a ruota libera, «per i miei diciotto anni mi è stato regalato un viaggio in Irlanda, porto gli occhiali da quando avevo sei anni e non mi piace praticare sport».  
«Non mi piace il pesce e preferisco la carne rossa» ricambiò lui le informazioni, «per i miei diciotto anni mi è stata regalata la patente e dovrei portare gli occhiali da lettura».  
«Ma non ti piace portarli» aggiunse lei.  
«Già, si nota?» ironizzò.  
Rise scuotendo la testa. «Ho avuto un pastore tedesco di nome Simba, in onore del Re Leone della Disney, e non ridere» gli puntò un dito contro, «per me il fatto che il vero Simba fosse un felino era un dettaglio!»  
«Oooo-k» cantilenò lui sogghignando. «Io ho provato più volte ad avere una tartaruga, ma mi sono sempre morte dopo un paio di mesi, non so perché. Forse davo loro troppo da mangiare. Ho la fobia dei piccioni, specie quelli comunali, perché quando ero piccolo un piccione è sceso in picchiata su di me e mi ha beccato la nuca».  
«Cosa?!» rise. «Un piccione comunale ti ha preso di mira?»  
«Non ridere, sai? Mi ha lasciato la cicatrice!»  
«E io che pensavo di essere sfigata! Quanto può essere da sfigati avere una cicatrice per un _piccione comunale_?»  
«E tu, ne hai cicatrici?» provò a cambiar discorso. Lei si allargò il colletto della maglia, indicando un segno vicino la clavicola.  
«Mi hanno tolto un neo, un paio di anni fa».  
«Te l’hanno analizzato, tutto a posto?» si preoccupò.  
«Sì, tutto a posto» sospirò. «A tutti piace l’odore della pioggia sull’asfalto» continuò a parlare saltando da un argomento all’altro, «a me no: mi fa starnutire».  
«Anche a me, sai?» si sorprese. «Ricordo che una volta ero con una ragazza, si è messo a piovere e ci siamo rifugiati sotto una tettoia: lei era tutta tesa ed emozionata dall’atmosfera romantica dovuta alla pioggia, e io invece mi sono messo a starnutire e non la finivo più» scosse la testa, «un vero disastro».  
Rise. «Però mi piace l’odore della benzina».  
«Ah, io dal benzinaio abbassò di più i finestrini di proposito! Ecco vedi, una cosa in comune ce l’abbiamo: il benzinaio è il nostro pusher, ci facciamo di benzina!»  
Scosse la testa ridendo. «Non è una cosa con cui potremmo minacciarci a vicenda!»  
«Oh, ce ne sono di cose più imbarazzanti che possiamo sviscerare!» fece teatrale. «Con che cosa giocavi da piccola?»  
«Con i vecchi lego di mio fratello e il mio triciclo rosso col porta carichi dietro, solo che io ci montavo sopra mettendo sempre il sedere non sul sellino ma sul porta carichi» rise, «non so nemmeno come facessi dopo a pedalare!» risero insieme.  
«Io giocavo un sacco con la terra, invece, specie quando ero in campagna dai nonni materni, o con la sabbia al mare: facevo degli strani impasti» gesticolò, «le mie torte di fango erano molto famose, presso le bambine dei vicini!» prese in giro se stesso. «Volevo emulare mio nonno e mio padre: loro non mi facevano mai stare nel laboratorio della pasticceria, perché infilavo le dita ovunque per assaggiare!»  
«Tieni parecchio a questo bar, eh?» fu più che altro un’affermazione detta in tono malinconico.  
«Sì» si strinse nelle spalle. «Per me da bambino era tutto un gioco: i nonni mescolavano insieme cose che se prese singolarmente non erano buone – non so se hai mai provato a mangiare la farina da sola, io da piccolo sì! – e come per magia sfornavano ogni tipo di delizia che io desiderassi. Inoltre, dopo aver giocato con gli altri bambini, li invitavo tutti a prendere un gelato da me, e mi sentivo felice, perché venivano tutti da me, ero al centro dell’attenzione e allo stesso tempo rendevo anche felici loro. In un certo senso quindi hai ragione quando dici che da ragazzino facevo il figo perché mio padre è il proprietario del _Caravella_ : crescendo ho continuato a comportarmi allo stesso modo, aggiungendo a ciò il fatto che da adolescenti cose simili sono come uno status sociale, no? Nel week end la sera qui c’erano i “i grandi” che poi andavano a ballare, e noi pensavamo che un giorno “i grandi” saremmo stati noi, e si passeggiava per il corso provando a non restare indietro con le ultime novità discografiche, perché almeno così ci si sentiva più vicini al giorno in cui avremmo potuto fare le sei del mattino ballando. Era figo essere il figlio del proprietario del _Caravella_ ».  
«E adesso non lo è più?»  
«No, adesso non è più “figo”» scosse la testa, «adesso è “bello” essere fra i proprietari di un bar storico che è cambiato e cresciuto con la città, è bello quando senti dire alla gente che per il compleanno prenderanno la torta nel tuo locale perché è il migliore, o quando vedi su Facebook delle pagine fan dedicate al tuo gelato di produzione artigianale dove dicono che se sei un nostro concittadino ma non hai mai preso un gelato al _Caravella_ sei perfetto sfigato… cioè» si corresse, «non è bello che ti diano dello sfigato random, ma questo lascia intendere che in molti considerano questo bar importante, un simbolo della città, capisci? È una cosa che mi riempie d’orgoglio e mi fa piacere: questo posto» lanciò un’occhiata intorno, «ha avuto i suoi problemi, i suoi momenti di crisi, e la mia famiglia nonostante tutto l’ha portato avanti. È un posto dove finora si sono incrociate milioni di vite, su questi tavoli sono successe cose che noi non possiamo nemmeno immaginare – anche se forse i camerieri più ficcanaso sì – e io vorrei che continuasse ad essere così ancora per un po’» sospirò e scrocchiò le dita, senza guardarla.  
«Ma se questo posto per la tua famiglia è così importante, perché tuo nonno non vorrebbe lasciarlo a te, che sei suo nipote?»  
«Proprio perché ci tiene fa così: vuole avere la sicurezza che resti in buone mani, o che non abbia una lunga agonia: così, se capirà che non sono all’altezza delle sue aspettative, lo lascerà all’altro suo figlio, che però da sempre aspira a vendere tutto per costruire una… _pizzeria_ » storse il naso. «Non che la pizza mi faccia schifo» spiegò, «anzi, però capirai che una pizzeria messa a confronto ad un posto simile» indicò l’ambiente circostante, «perde».  
«No, ma hai perfettamente ragione» annuì, «sarebbe un vero peccato… Se solo tuo nonno fosse un po’ meno tradizionalista…» sospirò.  
Rise. «Sai che in realtà è meno tradizionalista di quanto sembri? Cioè, pensare che io alla mia età debba per forza avere una storia seria e debba accasarmi per dimostrare di essere una persona responsabile _è_ da tradizionalisti e conservatori, ma in realtà lui è un fervente sostenitore del “dietro ad un grande uomo c’è sempre una grande donna”: le donne della mia famiglia sono tutte molto forti, volitive, donne che decisamente non sono rimaste a casa a fare la calzetta ma hanno aiutato l’impresa di famiglia, e lui tiene _anche_ a questa di “tradizione”».  
«Penso che da questo punto di vista tuo nonno potrebbe piacermi!» rise.  
«Ah, lo scoprirai tra una decina di giorni!»  
Guardò l’orologio. «Devo andare adesso, ho una lezione all’università» riprese la giacca.  
«Allora ci rivediamo per parlare un altro po’?» le chiese.  
Si alzò, mise la giacca ripiegata sul braccio e la borsa in spalla; lo fissò negli occhi inclinando di poco la testa, come se stesse ponderando la richiesta. Ma non c’era da rifletterci, però…  
«Uhm, sì. Ti chiamo io. Ciao».  
«Ciao!» la salutò con un sorriso.  
Andò via a piccoli passi e stringendosi nelle spalle, le sembrò di sentire improvvisamente freddo.

 

C’era un vento primaverile carico di polline che la faceva starnutire quel giorno, così, in preda ad una sfilza di starnuti che non accennava a darle pace, si sedette sulla prima panchina di marmo che trovò fuori dalle segreterie generali dell’università. Prese dalla borsa un pacchetto di fazzolettini e aspettò che l’attacco di starnuti passasse, prima di rialzarsi, e stava proprio per andar via quando sentì il proprio cellulare squillare. Si sorprese nel vedere chi fosse.  
«Ehi» rispose.  
«Ma tu rispondi con “ehi”?» si stupì Andrea.  
«“Pronto” mi sa troppo di rete fissa, e poi perché dovrei dirti “pronto” quando so già chi sei? Ti saluto direttamente».  
«Sì, ma con “ehi”?»  
«Ok. Ciao, Andrea!» recitò in tono soave. «Come stai? Oggi è una giornata del vento del cavolo, com’è dalle tue parti?»  
«Uguale, sono nel parcheggiò dell’università, c’è un vento che a momenti potrebbe attaccarmi ad un’antenna parabolica!»  
«Sei all’università?» si meravigliò. «Io sono al viale, seduta di fronte alle segreterie generali».  
«Hai per caso indosso la giacca dell’altro giorno?»  
«Sì, perché?»  
«Girati un po’ a destra…»  
Si girò con ancora il cellulare all’orecchio, lo vide sul marciapiede a circa una decina di metri da lei; scosse la testa e chiuse la chiamata.  
«Ciao» si chinò a darle un bacio sulla guancia e si sedette accanto a lei, «pensavo proprio a te, sai?»  
«Considerando che mi hai appena chiamato, non l’avrei mai detto» ironizzò.  
«Al sapore di limone come al solito, eh?» ribatté sullo stesso tono. «Tieni, ho una cosa per te» le passò un sacchetto di carta che doveva contenere qualcosa di molto piccolo.  
«Cos’è?» si accigliò.  
«Almeno in questo sei uguale a tutte le altre donne: ogni volta che vi si dà qualcosa dite sempre “cos’è?”» scimmiottò in falsetto. Gli diede uno scappellotto e aprì il sacchetto.  
Era un set di dadi colorati. Si morse un labbro sorridendo e prese il d20 fra le dita.  
«Sei una giocatrice di ruolo» le disse, «ovviamente l’ho capito usando Google: sono andato a cercare cosa mai tu potessi fare con un dado simile».  
«Di’ la verità» lo prese in giro, «eri fermamente convinto che lo usassi per qualche pratica erotica…»  
Sorrise furbo e alzò le spalle. «Non si sa mai…»  
«Grazie» mormorò, chiudendo il sacchetto e infilandolo in borsa.  
«È una sciocchezza» si fece pensoso, «anche se non ho ancora capito perché mai ti porti il d20 sempre dietro».  
«Non lo so» rise di se stessa.  
«Come non lo sai?!»  
«Credo che sia una sorta di coperta di Linus, per me» si strinse nelle spalle, si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio e si mise a fissare un’auto davanti a sé. «Non avevo ancora neanche iniziato a giocare a D&D quando l’ho comprato, anzi: ho iniziato a giocare di ruolo proprio perché mi piacevano i dadi colorati, e almeno così ho avuto una scusa per comprarne a secchiate! Il d20 che ho sempre con me è stato il primo che ho comprato, mi ha portata in un mondo che paradossalmente mi ha aiutata a relazionarmi meglio col mondo reale. Ci sono affezionata, lo porto sempre con me senza un vero perché, come quando da bambini piace portarsi sempre dietro il proprio peluche preferito».  
«Io da piccolo non dormivo con un peluche» confessò, «dormivo con la mia macchinina preferita». Gloria scoppiò a ridere. «No, sul serio! Certo, poi mi finiva sotto la schiena durante il sonno e al risveglio erano cazzi, però non riuscivo a separarmene».  
«Come hanno fatto i tuoi a convincerti a dormire senza?» s’incuriosì.  
«L’ho persa».  
«Ah» esalò.  
«La mattina al risveglio la mettevo sempre dentro il cestino dell’asilo per portarla con me, un po’ come fai tu con il d20, solo che… credo che qualche altro bambino me l’abbia rubata. Ho pianto per tre giorni prima di farmene una ragione».  
«E cosa ti ha convinto a smettere di piangere?»  
«Credo il fatto che fosse inutile. Piangere più del dovuto è sempre inutile, anche se piangere almeno un po’ spesso fa bene».  
«È vero» ammise mordicchiandosi un labbro. L’aria sembrò pesare, decise di cambiare discorso. «Ma davvero hai avuto bisogno di affittare me per avere una ragazza all’altezza dell’opinione di tuo nonno? Ti ho sempre visto circondato da ragazze, fai parte della bella gente della città, davvero non hai nessuna figlia di un medico o di un avvocato da poter _sfoggiare_?»  
«Vuoi la verità?» la guardò di sottecchi.  
«Sì».  
«Le più intelligenti sono già impegnate, e di mio non ho una storia seria da un paio di anni: al momento non saprei nemmeno come relazionarmi con una ragazza per convincerla ad uscire con me, sono assolutamente fuori fase, non ne ho neanche voglia di provarci…»  
«Sei stato cornificato?» gli domandò schietta, intuendo qualcosa.  
«Non esattamente» storse il naso.  
«Come si può essere “non esattamente” traditi?»  
«Beh, come quando il proprio partner ti nasconde i propri dubbi sulla sua sessualità fino a quando non ne può più fare a meno…»  
«Ah» esalò, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Sai» gesticolò guardando in avanti, «per un uomo queste sono cose che… _feriscono_ in un certo senso…»  
«Beh, anche una donna resta ugualmente ferita, se scopre che il proprio uomo è gay e non gliel’ha mai detto».  
«Sì, ma noi uomini siamo più… più…» non trovò le parole.  
«Siete fondamentalmente tutti misogini?»  
«E dai, metti il limone da parte!» si lamentò.  
«Ok» fece cenno di resa con le mani.  
«Certo che hai un bel caratterino tu, eh?» sbuffò.  
«Lo so, e devo dire che mi piaccio parecchio così».  
«Tu piuttosto, con gli uomini?» domandò di rimando.  
Fece spallucce. «Sono single da un po’ di tempo».  
«E come mai è finita?»  
«Lui è tornato dalla sua ex. Per quasi un anno io l’ho guardato stare con lei, poi si sono lasciati, ci siamo avvicinati e ho creduto che andasse a meraviglia e fosse meglio di un sogno. Però in realtà il meglio era lei: era meglio di me, così sono tornati insieme».  
«Ah» stavolta fu lui ad esalare.  
«Ma mi è passata, eh?» annuì senza guardarlo, priva di tono. «Davvero, non ci penso più».  
«Si nota» la prese in giro; lo fissò assottigliando lo sguardo. «Senti» sospirò, «non è che ti andrebbe di uscire insieme? Simuliamo un primo appuntamento, così avremo qualcosa da dire, se ce lo chiederanno».  
«Se mi infili la lingua in bocca, te la taglio» lo minacciò seria.  
Mise le mani avanti. «Non lo farò».  
«Allora ok, facciamo giovedì sera?»  
«Giovedì sera» ripeté annuendo. «Ti chiamo io per dirti l’ora».  
Gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e si alzò dalla panchina.  
«Ehi!» si sorprese lui. «Stai migliorando! Non mi hai salutato “di testa”!» fece un cenno secco del capo, imitando il modo in cui lei l’aveva salutato l’ultima volta.  
«Idiota!» rise mostrandogli il dito medio.  
«Questo è un peggioramento, però!» obiettò fingendosi offeso.  
«Chiamami giovedì» gli disse voltandogli le spalle e andando via.  
E le sembrò di sentire una strana bolla calda nello stomaco che non andava né su, né giù.

 

Il vento si era calmato, l’aria era frizzante e l’estate sembrava un pochino più vicina. Quella serata poteva essere piacevole, volendo.  
Con una certa rassegnazione, Gloria salì in macchina.  
«Dimmi» le chiese mentre si allacciava la cintura di sicurezza, «ma una come te, solitamente, che tipo di appuntamenti ha?»  
«In che senso?» si perplesse.  
«Con te non funziona la cenetta in un bel posticino, suppongo» insinuò.  
«Portami in un ristorante elegante, come fanno il 95% degli uomini, e giuro che ti infilzerò la mano con una forchetta» sciorinò atona.  
«Ok, ma lo davo già per scontato. Quindi, onde evitare di restare senza una mano, dove ti porto?»  
«In un posto non convenzionale per un primo appuntamento» fece spallucce.  
«Beh, punto primo dovremo pur mangiare – o almeno io avrei fame – e considerando che il ristorantino carino non ti va, ti andrebbe qualcosa di un po’ più… un po’ più…» non trovava le parole. «Ti andrebbe una pizza?»  
«Se prendiamo anche una birra e non ti scandalizzi se rutto, sì».  
«Ok, andata» mise in moto, «però se la mangiamo dentro al locale fa molto “cena da soli”, e a te non piace: ordiniamo e portiamo via?»  
«Sì» concordò.  
«Eh… e dove andiamo a mangiarla?» alzò gli occhi esasperato. «Perché diavolo mi tocca architettare un primo appuntamento simulato a tavolino?!».  
«C’è la luna piena, che ne dici se andiamo al mare?» propose.  
«Ma sei matta?! Con tutta quella sabbia che ti si infila in ogni dove e ti finisce pure sulla pizza? No, grazie!»  
«E dai, sarebbe una cosa alternativa, dove altro vorresti andare, altrimenti?»  
Andrea sbuffò. «Spero solo che questo serva a qualcosa!» si fermò davanti ad una pizzeria semideserta.  
«Dimmi almeno che non ti piace la pizza vegetariana» la supplicò mentre entravano, «io non capisco perché le persone debbano complicare la pizza mettendoci una montagna di cose sopra! Mi sa di gente troppo complicata!»  
«Tranquillo, di solito prendo una Margherita col prosciutto» lo rassicurò.  
Si voltò a guardala, stupito.  
«Pure io».  
Lei si appoggiò al banco del pizzaiolo allungando il collo verso il fondo, per vedere se ci fosse qualcuno da richiamare alla cassa; sorrise.  
«Allora in qualcosa siamo uguali!»  
Poco meno di cinque minuti dopo, alla cassa fu posta loro la “questione birra”.  
«Chiara» rispose lui alla cassiera.  
«Scura» ribatté.  
Si guardarono in faccia.  
La cassiera fissò prima l’uno e poi l’altra, masticando una gomma. «State insieme da poco, eh?» si alzò per prendere le bottiglie per loro.  
A Gloria si mozzò il respiro, Andrea provò ad alzare timidamente la mano.  
«Ecco, veramente… n-nnno» riuscì a dire, ma lei non lo sentì.  
«Beh» fece Gloria, «se lei pensa che stiamo insieme è una gran cosa in fondo, no? Significa che questo appuntamento sta funzionando sul serio: la gente pensa che stiamo insieme veramente» annuì con veemenza.  
«Potrebbe anche averlo pensato perché siamo un ragazzo e una ragazza insieme e da soli: la gente pensa sempre per convenzioni» la contraddisse con tono vago.  
«Pensiamo al lato positivo di cui prima, eh?» ribatté aspramente, girandosi a guardare distrattamente i pochi clienti dentro la saletta della pizzeria. Restò pietrificata.  
«Gloria, che c’è?» le domandò, stranito dall’improvviso cambiamento.  
Si schiarì la voce. «No, niente» diede le spalle alla sala. «C’è il mio ex, con la sua ex, cioè, con la sua ex che è dopo di me non è più ex».  
Andrea si accigliò e si mise di fronte a lei. «Qual è?»  
«E dai, non guardarli» protestò lamentandosi.  
«Ma gli stai dando le spalle, dai, dimmi chi sono!»  
«Ma che ti frega saperlo?!»  
«Sono curioso di vedere che faccia ha un tuo ex» rispose francamente.  
Schioccò la lingua, stizzita. «Sono i due seduti all’angolo, vicino al quadro con il mare in tempesta».  
Ci fu un breve attimo di silenzio.  
«Ma io lo conosco quello» si stupì, «è… è… è _Coso_! _Coso_ che suona con i _Cosi_!»  
«Ridaglie con le _Cose_!» roteò gli occhi.  
«Suona la _cosa là_ con i _Cosi_!» gesticolò. «Lo vedo ogni tanto suonare nei locali, sei stata con un _coso_ , un batterista»  
«Finalmente ti è venuto il nome, eh?» fece sarcastica.  
«Sei stata con un batterista!» ripeté sconcertato.  
«E che c’è di strano?» non capiva.  
«Io non posso competere con un batterista! I batteristi sono tutti _TUTUTUTUUU, SBAM, SDEEEENG_ » gesticolò come se avesse delle bacchette in mano, «mentre io sono… sono _stonk_?» concluse incerto.  
«Se non lo sai tu come sei… che poi, perché mai dovresti competere con un mio ex, scusa?»  
«Ho un mio orgoglio, non importa se è per finta, devo essere all’altezza!»  
«Ma smettila!» lo spintonò; vide che le stava facendo cenni muovendo gli occhi. «Che c’è?» Capì. «Mi ha vista? Sta venendo qui?»  
«Uhm-uhm!»  
Gloria si schiarì con forza la voce e si voltò verso la saletta, provando a sorridergli man mano che le andava incontro.  
«Ehi, ciao!» lo salutò con voce strozzata.  
«Ciao! Era da tanto che non ti vedevo in giro!»  
«Eh già!»  
«Come va? Sei sola?»  
Una voce s’intromise.  
«Piacere, sono Andrea, il suo ragazzo».  
A Gloria andò la saliva di traverso e cominciò a tossire forte, tanto che si allontanò dai due. Tossendo, fece cenni ai due, come se li stesse presentando.  
«Non sapevo che stessi con qualcuno» si sorprese il ragazzo, stringendo la mano di Andrea mentre Gloria tossicchiava ancora.  
Andrea circondò le spalle di Gloria con un braccio. «Effettivamente, abbiamo ufficializzato da poco la cosa» fece un gran sorriso. Gloria tossì di nuovo.  
«Ah, capisco!» assentì. «Vi fermate a mangiare qui, o state andando via?» fece un cenno verso il suo tavolo, come ad invitarli ad unirsi a loro.  
Gloria agitò prontamente una mano. «No, no, stiamo andando via!» si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «Grazie dell’invito, comunque».  
«Peccato, sarà per un’altra volta, magari!»  
«Magari» sorrise Andrea, senza toglierle il braccio dalle spalle.  
«È stato un piacere vedervi! Buona serata!» si congedò.  
«Buon proseguimento» lo salutò Gloria; Andrea continuò a sorridere e lo salutò con un cenno del capo.  
«Che sfacciato!» sibilò fra i denti Gloria, voltandosi. «Come può invitarci al suo tavolo, con la sua ragazza, come se niente fosse?»  
«Tu non hai capito niente» le disse con l’aria di chi la sa lunga, «voleva soltanto tastare il terreno».  
«E perché mai dovrebbe tastare il terreno?!»  
«Per lo stesso motivo per cui adesso ci sta fissando» intrecciò le dita alle sue sorridendole dolcemente.  
«Cosa?!» fece per voltarsi.  
«Ah-ah-ah!» l’ammonì sollevandole il mento con una mano. «Non voltarti a guardarlo!»  
«Perché stai fingendo di essere il mio ragazzo, adesso?!»  
«Per allenarmi, no?» sorrise spingendola a voltarsi; l’abbracciò da dietro e le stampò un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Idiota» borbottò, ridendo suo malgrado.  
«Zitta che può sentirti!» fece per tapparle la bocca con una mano, ma lei fece finta di mordergliela. «Ehi!» Si azzardò ad avvicinare di nuovo la mano e lei tentò di nuovo di mordergliela, ridendo. «Ma sei tremenda!» provò di nuovo a morderlo allungando il collo, ma si mossero in tondo lottando e si ritrovarono girati proprio verso _quel_ tavolo.  
Sì, li stava guardando, e dalla sua faccia non sembrava contento di ciò che vedeva.  
«Che ti avevo detto?» le sussurrò Andrea all’orecchio.  
«Le vostre pizze!» l’avvertì la cassiera.  
«Andiamo!» le scoccò un bacio a tradimento sul collo e la prese per mano, trascinandola ironicamente verso il banco come se fosse stata una bambina capricciosa.  
Mentre uscivano dal locale ridendo e scherzando, lui con le pizze inscatolate in mano e lei con le bottiglie di birra fra le braccia, sentì uno strano senso di completezza.

 

Seduti scalzi sulla sabbia, constatando di avere solo una torcia con loro e pochi fazzolettini di carta, stavano mangiando gli ultimi bocconi di pizza con le scatole sulle ginocchia.  
«In pratica» disse Andrea, «dovremo raccontare a mio nonno che al nostro primo appuntamento abbiamo mangiato pizza e sabbia alla cieca, pensa un po’ tu che romanticismo!»  
«Beh, almeno ci siamo riempiti la pancia di qualcosa!» richiuse la propria scatola.  
«Sì, sta a vedere di _cosa_!»  
Gloria richiuse anche la sua di scatola, la mise velocemente sulla propria e gliele sbatté insieme in testa per scherzo.  
«Ma non sei mai contento!»  
«Ahia! E tu sei manesca! Prima mi mordi, ora mi picchi! Ci manca solo che mi rutti in faccia… e non farlo proprio ora, sai?» l’ammonì.  
Gloria rise e posò le scatole. «Su lasciamole un attimino qui, poi le recuperiamo: facciamo una passeggiata!» si alzò e allungò le mani verso di lui, invitandolo ad alzarsi.  
«Io non mi bagno i piedi sulla battigia!»  
«Certo che stasera sei davvero noioso!» gli fece la linguaccia. «E poi dici che sono io quella col caratterino difficile!»  
«Ok» si alzò, «ma a patto che non ci bagniamo!»  
«Di’ la verità, hai paura di sciupare i tuoi preziosi jeans! Quanto ti sono costati? Duecento euro?» sorrise ironica.  
«Non sono così vanitoso, sai?» camminò verso di lei, che iniziò a camminare all’indietro lungo la spiaggia.  
«Ma se tieni sempre i capelli perfettamente scompigliati! Quando andavamo a scuola mi chiedevo spesso se per caso tu passassi più tempo davanti allo specchio che a fare colazione, la mattina! E poi ti vedevo quando passando davanti alle finestre del corridoio ti specchiavi sempre!»  
«Ok, ammetto che da ragazzino un po’ lo ero, ma adesso lo sono molto meno» camminava fissando la sabbia sotto i piedi di lei, mentre lei teneva gli occhi su di lui continuando a camminare all’indietro.  
«Come mai adesso lo sei un po’ di meno?»  
Fece spallucce. «Dedico più tempo ad altro».  
«Tipo?»  
«Tipo a cercarmi una fidanzata in affitto!» sorriso furbo. «Attenzione, c’è un sasso». Lei abbassò appena lo sguardo, evitò la pietruzza e tornò a camminare all’indietro, lui mantenne lo sguardo basso.  
«Sai quali sono le differenze grossolane fra te e me?» gli chiese.  
«No».  
«Io voglio fare un sacco di cose e vorrei cambiarne altrettante, non ho paura di buttarmi nella mischia né dei cambiamenti, so e posso camminare senza sapere dove andare, fidandomi degli altri, ma nonostante ciò voglio un pezzettino di sicurezza con me, voglio sempre avere con me uno scoglio a cui aggrapparmi, anche simbolico».  
«Il d20» concluse per lei, continuando a fissare la sabbia sotto i suoi piedi.  
«Esatto. Tu, invece, sei molto attaccato all’ambiente circostante, preferisci che sia lui a cambiare intorno a te, come il bar è cambiato man mano seguendo il tempo, e non ti piace cambiare te stesso. Ma in cambio ti fidi abbastanza di te da non aver bisogno della sicurezza di avere un appoggio, e ti piace anzi appoggiare gli altri».  
«Non è più tempo di macchinine su cui piangere» mormorò sorridendo.  
«Già» sorrise. «Lo sai qual è il motto della Papua Nuova Guinea?»  
«Ancora la Papuasia?» rise, sempre guardando la sabbia.  
«Sì! Lo sai qual è il suo motto?» insisté sorridendo.  
«No, e purtroppo non ho Google sotto mano per cercarlo» ci scherzò su. «Occhio che c’è un sacco».  
Gloria abbassò lo sguardo, scansò la pietra e rialzò la testa, ritrovandosi a sbattere appena contro di lui, fermo davanti a lei.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, ci fu una folata di vento e lei si affrettò a rimettersi un paio di ciocche di capelli, che le erano finite davanti agli occhi, dietro le orecchie; lui le rialzò il colletto della giacca.  
«Attenzione a non prendere freddo» le mormorò.  
«Si» sussurrò ad occhi bassi; di sottecchi vide che lui teneva gli occhi rivolti al cielo, con espressione corrucciata. L’atmosfera era piacevolmente tesa e carica d’aspettativa.  
«Mi hai detto che mi avresti tagliato la lingua, nel caso».  
“Quando nella vita ti troverai davanti a delle buone opportunità, pensa a me, vuoi?”  
«Magari» rialzò lo sguardo, «solo per vedere com’è, nel caso poi dovessimo fingere davanti a tutti…»  
«Sì» annuì lui, vago, «si può fare, effettivamente».  
Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lui la strinse a sé; si baciarono timidamente, come se stessero realizzando pian piano che erano proprio loro due a baciarsi, non era un’allucinazione, e non era poi così tanto una cosa buffa come si erano aspettati e immaginati. Il bacio diventò dolce e caldo come un abbraccio di due persone che si ritrovarono, e lo strascico di voglia di tenerezza che portò con sé li spinse ad accarezzarsi il viso.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, il rumore delle onde di sottofondo e la luce lunare ad illuminare i loro profili stupefatti di qualcosa che non riuscivano a delineare bene e che poteva essere riassunta solo con “wow”.  
L’atmosfera romantica perfetta, loro due, un bacio e poi… “wow”. E il fatto che loro due insieme non sembrassero una nota stonata in un simile contesto era ancora più “wow”.  
E quando avrebbero capito bene cosa c’era dietro a quel “wow” forse non sarebbe più stato tanto “wow”, sarebbero stati cazzi.  
Gloria inspirò a fondo e abbozzò un sorriso battendogli appena le mani sulle spalle.  
«Direi che dovremo cavarcela allora, nel caso dovessimo fingere di baciarci».  
«Sì, direi di sì» mormorò lui, lasciando lentamente la presa sui suoi fianchi.  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle e infilò le mani in tasca.  
«Torniamo a casa? È tardi, ormai» suggerì lei.  
Andrea guardò distrattamente l’orologio. «Sì, ormai è proprio… _tardi_ ».  
Lo precedette all’auto, riprese le scatole delle pizze e aspettò pazientemente che lui togliesse l’allarme dalla macchina per salire.  
Durante il viaggio fino a casa, una trasmissione notturna all’autoradio riempì lo strano vuoto che li aveva inglobati, un vuoto che regalava loro una sensazione di appiccicaticcio: se solo le loro dita si fossero sfiorate per sbaglio, non si sarebbero staccate più. Era appiccicoso, stare insieme e vicini, c’era un alto rischio di restare attaccati e non sopprimere più quella voglia di tenerezza che faceva salire in gola una frase, un’idea.  
Si fermarono sotto casa sua.  
 _Posso salire da te?_  
 _Vuoi salire da me?_  
«Allora» gli disse con un filo di voce, «ci sentiamo».  
«Sì» sospirò annuendo, le mani sul volante, ferme. «Buonanotte».  
«Buonanotte» stava per avvicinarsi a lui per scoccargli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia, ma in un flash nella sua mente vide se stessa che si allontanava dal suo viso dopo averlo baciato e lui che improvvisamente le metteva una mano sulla nuca e la spingeva a baciarlo sulla bocca; si fermò dal salutarlo con un bacio e aprì la portiera. «Ciao».  
«Ciao» le sussurrò.  
Scese, prese le chiavi dalla borsa e fece scattare il portone, lui stava aspettando che lei entrasse.  
 _Vuoi salire da me?_  
 _Posso salire da te?_  
Inspirò a fondo, spinse il portone ed entrò con decisione.  
 _Fatto._ Tutto finito, pericolo scampato.  
Entrò silenziosamente nell’appartamento, senza accendere le luci. Passando davanti alla camera di Federica, sentì l’amica russare poco elegantemente nel sonno: rise con uno sbuffo.  
Una volta dentro camera sua, si tolse la giacca e la buttò in un angolo; si accorse che sopra c’era proprio appeso il carillon del vento di Rosita. Si avvicinò e lo guardò con aria malinconica, spinse lievemente il pendolo a forma di farfalla per fare suonare appena le canne.  
“Quando nella vita ti troverai davanti a delle buone opportunità, pensa a me, vuoi? Prova ad essere abbastanza pazza da non farti sfuggire niente: non rincorrere i treni, _prendili_!”  
Davvero tutti i treni potevano essere presi?

 

Il nonno di Andrea, giunto ad età pensionabile e rimasto vedovo, aveva lasciato tutto nelle mani del figlio maggiore, tornando a vivere nella propria città d’origine. Adorava fare la bella vita e divertirsi andando spesso a teatro, adesso, era un uomo distinto, raffinato ed elegante.  
Se solo però avesse saputo che il nipote non aveva adempiuto alla sua richiesta, il _Caravella_ sarebbe finito nelle mani dello zio di Andrea, in modo irrevocabile.  
Gloria aveva chiesto ad Andrea come dovesse vestirsi in vista del primo incontro col nonno – avrebbero preso un caffè insieme al bar – ma lui le aveva detto di non preoccuparsi, di essere il più naturale possibile e di non sforzarsi di essere elegante.  
«Stai… bene» le disse, quando andò a prenderla sotto casa in macchina.  
«Grazie» si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza senza guardarlo.  
«Tieni» le porse una busta riportando poi subito le mani sul volante, «è la metà della somma pattuita».  
«Oh» mormorò, fissandola sorpresa senza nemmeno aprirla: non si ricordava nemmeno più di quel patto; la mise nella borsa. «E tuo nonno, come sta? È andato bene il viaggio?»  
«È arzillo come sempre» ci scherzò su, «e non vede l’ora di conoscerti» aggiunse con un sospiro.  
«Bene. Noi siamo pronti, no?» era un pelo agitata, anche perché non era poi così giusto mentire ad un vecchietto, ma del resto non era più tempo di farsi scrupoli, con i soldi già in borsa.  
«Prontissimi» annuì e tirò su col naso. Viaggiarono ancora un volta in silenzio.  
Giunti a due passi dal bar, si fermarono.  
«Allora, ti ricordi tutto?» le domandò.  
«Sì, tutto a posto» assentì senza guardarlo.  
«Bene» intrecciò le dita alle sue e le sorrise, «entriamo in scena, allora!»  
Non appena entrati, Gloria allungò il collo verso il fondo del locale, vedendo un vecchio seduto sui divanetti eleganti posti nell’angolo più appartato del bar: il nonno.  
«Nonno» annunciò Andrea con una certa enfasi, «ti presento Gloria, la mia fidanzata».  
«È un piacere conoscerla» sorrise lei, porgendogli la mano.  
«Il piacere è tutto mio, ragazza» aveva una stretta molto forte e sicura, «era da tanto che desideravo vedere quello scavezzacollo di mio nipote con una donna seria!» sorrise ironico.  
I due ragazzi sorrisero nervosamente e si sedettero davanti a lui.  
«Allora, Gloria» fece il nonno, sornione, «e così sei tu quella che ha messo in riga mio nipote, eh? Dimmi un po’, com’è la mia nipote acquisita? Parlami un po’ di te!»  
Gloria sorrise agitata e si morse un labbro, Andrea non aveva separato la mano dalla sua, così gli prese la mano fra le sue e ci giocherellò un po’ iniziando a parlare di sé al nonno.  
«E da quanto tempo state insieme?» chiese loro alla fine.  
«Otto mesi» risposero prontamente all’unisono, strizzandosi le mani che si stringevano.  
«Oh» sorrise, «e in questi otto mesi si è comportato bene mio nipote? È stato un galantuomo? Ti ha regalato qualcosa?» s’incuriosì.  
A questo non avevano pensato.  
Gloria rifletté velocemente, addosso non aveva neanche una misera catenina da poter fingere fosse un suo regalo.  
«Oh, beh… ecco io» provò ad inventare, «come vede non indosso gioielli» s’indicò, «non è una mia abitudine indossarne e non mi piace averne, Andrea l’ha notato e così… considerando che ho un cellulare abbastanza vecchio e quando mi telefonava mi sentiva malissimo, ha insistito per regalarmene uno nuovo». Subito dopo pensò che, però, quello che aveva in borsa era un cellulare vecchio e con la cover posteriore attaccata a quella anteriore con dello scotch. E se avesse voluto vederlo? «Però siccome non sono una ragazza materiale e non mi piacciono i regali materiali» aggiunse immediatamente, «l’ho fatto desistere. Quindi per ora non mi ha regalato niente, ma assolutamente lui ha pensato molto a me, sì, decisamente».  
Andrea le prese nervosamente la mano fra le sue e se la portò sul cuore. «Sì, la mia ragazza è adorabilmente non materiale, l’adoro anche per questo» assentì con forza.  
Il nonno incrociò le braccia al petto e li guardò sorridendo incuriosito.  
«E come vi siete conosciuti?»  
Si guardarono in faccia boccheggiando, risero nervosamente come due idioti.  
«Beh, ecco» Andrea si schiarì la voce, «in realtà io e lei ci conoscevamo già da parecchio tempo, ma non c’eravamo mai parlati più di tanto… Quando andavo al liceo» iniziò a raccontare fissando la sua mano, «io stavo insieme alla sua compagna di banco, di lei conoscevo solo a malapena il nome, però ricordavo sempre benissimo che lei era quella che fuggiva sempre quando mi vedeva» sorrise, «arrivavo io e lei subito _puff_ , spariva! All’inizio pensavo che lo facesse perché voleva lasciare me e la sua amica da soli, poi però ho notato che ogni volta che c’ero io s’irrigidiva, quindi per qualche strano motivo dovevo starle antipatico, ma non capivo il perché e poi lei era troppo sfuggente e…» alzò lo sguardo e la guardò negli occhi, «ammetto che neanche a me all’epoca interessava più tanto. Poi otto mesi fa c’è stata una rimpatriata, delle mie compagne di classe erano e sono ancora sue amiche, così l’hanno invitata. Sono andato a casa dell’amico che ha organizzato la festa, sono entrato e l’ho vista in piedi davanti al tavolo della cucina: stava litigando con una bottiglia che non si apriva» rise continuando a guardarla negli occhi. «L’ho riconosciuta subito e ho pensato che fosse uguale a quella che ricordavo, con quell’aurea di determinazione a circondarla e che sembra trasmettere l’avvertimento “se siete qui per farmi perdere tempo, andate pure via”! Era lì, raggiante e sempre con mille cose da fare fra le mani, con lo sguardo deciso di chi sa a memoria la Dichiarazione Universale dei Diritti Umani ed è convinto che salverà il mondo e cambierà tutte le cose che non le piacciono, anche se ancora non sa come. Ed ero anch’io lì, anche se fermo nell’ambiente che mi appartiene e che voglio che mi appartenga sempre, e ho pensato che forse non mi sarei mai stancato di guardarla muoversi intorno a me mentre migliora le cose, magari mentre io mi preoccupo che niente interferisca o vada a pezzi. Ho pensato che fosse interessante» deglutì, «e che forse era questo quello che mi sfuggiva quando andavamo ancora a scuola: poteva essere interessante».  
Gloria lo guardava mordendosi un labbro a sangue, col respiro bloccato in gola.  
«E chi ha fatto la prima mossa?» chiese il nonno, sinceramente divertito dal loro scambio di sguardi.  
«Io» rispose lei. «A scuola quando lo vedevo scappavo sempre perché lo trovavo carino in modo irritante» lui la guardò sorridendo sorpreso, «lui piaceva a tutte, ma secondo me aveva la faccia da idiota ed era vanitoso, e non capivo però come potesse allo stesso tempo piacermi, così scappavo. Era una situazione irritante, e per me lo fu anche rivederlo quella sera: ho pensato che fosse rimasto tonto uguale. Per scherzo l’ho provocato citando il verso di una canzone di un gruppo che lui sicuramente non conosceva, e infatti mi ha guardato sconvolto chiedendomi che cavolo avessi detto. Gli ho ribattuto col nome del gruppo e che se voleva poteva chiamarmi per farsi prestare un CD, così non sarebbe stato più ignorante in fatto di musica. Io l’ho preso in giro aspramente, ma volevo anche tanto che mi chiamasse, e alla fine mi ha chiamato infatti, ma quando eravamo entrambi per pura coincidenza nello stesso posto, così ci siamo incontrati col telefono all’orecchio!»  
«Però! E il primo appuntamento? Com’è stato?» incalzò sempre più divertito il nonno.  
«Al mare» stavolta rispose lui. «Siamo andati a mangiare una pizza in riva al mare, di notte. C’era un vento tale che ci ha fatto subito raffreddare la pizza, avevamo solo una torcia e un solo pacchetto di fazzolettini di carta, la sabbia ci è andata ovunque facendomi imprecare più volte, ho pensato che fosse il primo appuntamento meno romantico del mondo e lei… rideva di me sbattendomi sulla testa le scatole delle pizze! Mi ha preso in giro e abbiamo iniziato a camminare lungo la spiaggia. Lei camminava all’indietro e io la seguivo; lei invece di guardare dove metteva i piedi guardava me, che guardavo a mia volta dove _lei_ mettesse i piedi senza mai distogliere lo sguardo. Lei camminava senza sapere dove andare fidandosi di me, e io la seguivo stando attento a cosa la circondava, stando attento che le cose non cambiassero, perché se si fosse fatta male ad un piede tutto sarebbe finito. E quando ci siamo fermati, ci siamo baciati».  
«Che bella storia!» sorrise il nonno, facendo un respiro profondo. «E così vi siete proprio _inguaiati_ , eh ragazzi?»  
Gloria abbassò gli occhi, lucidi, Andrea le baciò la fronte.  
«Già, proprio un bel guaio…» mormorò contro la sua pelle.  
«Ma sono contento che mio nipote abbia finalmente trovato una ragazza a modo» ammiccò verso Gloria. «Stai attenta che è uno scavezzacollo, eh!» ribadì il concetto. «Tienitelo stretto!»  
«Lo farò» rispose con un sussurro.  
Si guardarono per un breve istante negli occhi, abbassarono lo sguardo e aspettarono con ansia che il nonno si congedasse.  
Il disastro era ormai fatto.

 

Gloria si accorse di essere diventata di nuovo sfuggente come ai tempi della scuola: non appena il nonno era andato via, era quasi letteralmente fuggita via dal bar, con Andrea alle calcagna che le gridava di aspettarla, che l’avrebbe riaccompagnata a casa.  
Era una situazione irritante, che loro due così diversi potessero… Era irritante, fuori da ogni logica.  
Salirono in macchina e restarono in silenzio; Gloria pensò che forse il suo atteggiamento, così uguale a quello di cinque anni prima, lo stesse ferendo, ma non poteva farci niente, sentiva il delirante impulso di comportarsi in maniera irrazionale, voleva scappare e urlare cento volte che no, non poteva assolutamente essere.  
Lei era una donna forte, indipendente e soprattutto _saggia_ , una cosa così assurda non poteva essere vera.  
Si fermarono sotto casa.  
 _Posso salire da te?_  
 _Vuoi salire da me?_  
«Così ci sarà una cena con tuo nonno, una di queste sere» parlò velocemente, anche troppo.  
«Sì, avrebbe il piacere di fare una cena di famiglia, prima di ripartire» sospirò fissando il volante.  
«Ok, allora fammi sapere. Ciao» lo salutò meccanicamente e scese dall’auto, fiondandosi al portone; prese le chiavi.  
 _Vuoi salire da me?_  
 _Posso salire da te?_  
Il portone scattò, entrò e nello stesso momento sentì Andrea scendere dall’auto.  
«No-no-no» mormorò a stessa, vedendolo raggiungerla dentro all’ingresso.  
« _Unity in diversity_ » le disse con un grosso sospiro, «il motto della Papua Nuova Guinea è _Unity in diversity_. L’ho cercato con Google, ovviamente, da solo non ce l’avrei mai fatta».  
«Bene. Bravo» annuì voltandosi a chiamare l’ascensore.  
«Voglio dire…» parlò ancora, poi imprecò a mezza voce, l’afferrò per le spalle e la spinse contro il muro. Poggiò una mano sopra la testa di lei e la guardò dritto negli occhi. L’aveva braccata.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» gli chiese preoccupata, e perché proprio in quel momento nell’ingresso non c’era nessuno?  
«Ti sto bloccando» le rispose semplicemente. «Ho capito che tu hai un grosso difetto: sapresti gestire brillantemente una _quest_ e trovare un modo per ridurre in schiavitù gli uomini colpevoli di adulterio, ma quando si tratta di cose più mutevoli come i sentimenti, non sai nemmeno da che parte cominciare, e scappi».  
«Non è vero» protestò, «io so fare di tutto, so gestire simili situazioni, so qual è la capitale della Papuasia e so anche riparare un lavello!» delirò.  
«Che c’entra il lavello?» si stupì.  
«E che c’entra la Papuasia?» ribatté lei cocciutamente.  
«Non lo so!»  
«Neanche io!» quasi gemette.  
«Senti» le parlò con tono fermo, «a me piace la musica house e molto probabilmente non ascolterò mai del rock alternativo – ho cercato su Google anche questo – so solo con precisione dove si trovano Londra, Parigi e Madrid, non so quante isole e quanti arcipelaghi ci siano nel Pacifico e ricordo a malapena le date delle due guerre mondiali – 14-18, giusto? – ma in cambio ti posso assicurare una cosa: noi due stiamo bene così, esattamente così come siamo. Diversi e insieme».  
Gloria deglutì e provò a respirare normalmente.  
«Gloria?» la richiamò. «Potremmo smettere di dire a noi stessi che stiamo solo fingendo di stare insieme?»  
“Prova ad essere abbastanza pazza da non farti sfuggire niente: non rincorrere i treni, _prendili_!”  
Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, con gli occhi lucidi. «Perché non abbiamo finto neanche all’inizio» era una constatazione.  
«Già» le accarezzò una guancia. Lei si protrasse e fece la prima mossa: lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Lo sentì soffocare un sorriso contro le sue labbra, la strinse a sé e la voglia di tenerezza che aveva sentito anche l’altra sera la percorse da capo a piedi scuotendola abbastanza da spingerla a metterci un po’ di sensualità, in quel bacio.  
Al diavolo tutto: il dado era tratto, magari non era esattamente un d20, ma era la cosa che più la faceva sentire felice e senza pensieri, in quel momento.  
 _Unity in diversity_ , eh?  
Si dondolarono sul posto scambiandosi lievi baci ripetuti sulle labbra, sorridendo.  
«Posso salire da te?»  
«Vuoi salire da me?»  
Lui aggrottò la fronte per un attimo. «C’è Federica?»  
«No, credo che sia con Luciano».  
«Bella coppia» annuì ironicamente, spingendola ad indietreggiare di nuovo verso il muro per chiamare l’ascensore al posto suo; risero.  
«Come credi che reagirà Luciano quando saprà di noi?» gli domandò curiosa, tenendolo per mano e salendo sull’ascensore prima di lui.  
«Credo che ti chiederà un nome di una città che sia più figo di Papeete, per aprire un locale alternativo» rispose ironicamente serio. Gloria scosse la testa ridendo e lo baciò mentre le porte scorrevoli si chiudevano davanti a loro.  
Mentre l’ascensore saliva su, il postino entrò fischiettando nel palazzo e cominciò a smistare la posta nelle cassette. In quella di Gloria mise una cartolina.  
Con un’affrancatura della Polinesia Francese.  
“Quando nella vita ti troverai davanti a delle buone opportunità, pensa a me, vuoi? Prova ad essere abbastanza pazza da non farti sfuggire niente: non rincorrere i treni, _prendili_!”  
E così aveva fatto. 

  
  


  
**_Unity in diversity_ ** _is a slogan celebrating co-operation_  
 _between different groups of people in a single society_  
 _and socio-ecological philosophy that describes_  
 _a sense of oneness despite physical or psychological barriers._  
 _Da Wikipedia (in lingua inglese :P)_  


  
  


**FINE**

  
  


  
**Note finali:**  
\- Shad, tesoro, buon compleanno, spero che questa storia ti sia piaciuta, che non ti abbia fatta frignare e ti abbia strappato qualche sorriso *abbraccia* Ti amo un sacco, tesoro. E proprio perché ti amo un sacco, questo è stato il primo e l’ultimo banner di auguri totalmente rosa che ho fatto: sai quanto io non apprezzi questo colore, ma per te ho fatto questo enorme sforzo.  
\- All’inizio questa storia non aveva un titolo, il file doc in cui l’ho scritta si chiamava “Affitto” e già mi immaginavo le balle di fieno sullo sfondo mentre alla fine provavo a darle un titolo decente. Poi Luciano ha parlato, ha insistito nella mia testa per dire un nome di uno stato a caso e io ho optato per la Papuasia, ma siccome non ricordavo bene come si scriveva (confondevo le vocali), l’ho cercata su Wikipedia, e lì ho letto anche il motto. Perfetto, no?  
Non guardatemi così, vi prego.  
\- Perché proprio la Polinesia Francese? Perché mi serviva un posto bello e lontano, e perché Shad ha un rapporto molto profondo con i francesi.  
\- Onestamente, non ho idea se nella Polinesia Francese ci siano squali o meno, ma ad occhio dire di sì (o quantomeno fate finta che ci siano, mi secca cercare al momento). E comunque, lo sapevate che i delfini sono squali gay? (cit. Brittany, Glee 1x14).  
\- Papeete, tra l’altro, si trova proprio nella Polinesia Francese, mi cadeva a fagiUolo: Papeete-Tahiti, Pepeete-Milano Marittima (posto in cui non sono mai stata e in cui credo non andrò mai. No, ma mi ci vedete?).  
\- _La Caravella_ non è poi un nome tanto random: nel mio quartiere c’è un bar di nome _Tre Caravelle_.  
\- Ogni volta che dicevo “carillon del vento” tutti mi guardavano male e non mi capivano, dicevo scacciapensieri e al contrario annuivano. Oggi mi sono intestardita e ho voluto cercare LA verità ad ogni costo. Ebbene signori, il nome giusto è proprio “carillon del vento” o anche “carillon di vento”, poiché il vero e unico schiacciapensieri è quel simpatico strumento musicale che spesso si vede nei film ambientati nella vecchia Sicilia ( _dingdongdingdongdingdong_ )…  
\- Il d20, per chi non l’avesse presente, è questo (altri esempi 1 e 2, esempi per veri intenditori 1 e 2).  
Non sono una giocatrice di ruolo, ma regalatemi secchi di dadi colorati e farete di me una donna felice.  
\- Chi è che a volte dice _coso_ e il _coso del coso_? Ma che domande! Io, ovviamente.  
\- Altresì io sono quella che al cellulare non dice mai “Pronto” ma “Ehi” (so che volevate saperlo).  
\- Shad, tesoro, ci sono abbastanza note per i tuoi gusti? Va bene così, posso chiudere? Ok, un bacio.  
Alla prossima,  
Vostra Gra.


End file.
